


your voice is a serenade by enbyofdionysus

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Radio, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Adam is a radio host at his community college and his show just so happens to be a certain insomniac’s favorite thing.





	your voice is a serenade by enbyofdionysus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunatique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/gifts).
  * Inspired by [your voice is a serenade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301605) by [enbyofdionysus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus). 



> For lunatique

[ **** ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/ITPE/your%20voice%20is%20a%20serenade%20by%20enbyofdionysus.mp3)

**Fic** : [your voice is a serenade by enbyofdionysus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301605)  
**Length** : 0:05:57  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [MP3 here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2018/ITPE/your%20voice%20is%20a%20serenade%20by%20enbyofdionysus.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Annapods for the rating sticker and Luna for the lemon used as the rating sticker's base image.  
> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
